Counterclockwise
by MysticalPenguin393
Summary: Theta Sigma has no idea whats going on, on second he's on Gallifrey the next he's waking up on Earth surrounded by people he doesn't know. He also doesn't know that the night before he had a different face and that his companions are trying to fix him.
1. Chapter 1

•I•

Wilfred sighed staring at the empty night sky, well the sky wasn't actually empty it was filled with glowing and sparkling stars but lacked something he was waiting for.

A box, not just any box but a 1960's phone booth with the wrong sized windows. Because that wasn't a box, it was a time and space machine owned by an impossibly young looking alien from a lost planet.

His name is the Doctor known by Wilf for his spiky hair and his long trench coat.

_That could all be different now. _Wilf thought sadly looking down into his cuppa. His last meeting with the alien he had taken a fatal dose of radiation to save Wilfred's life. And he didn't die, he changed, but the look of hopelessness in the Doctor's old brown eyes gave him the impression that he was dying. And then he was gone.

Oh and how he missed him. And he knew, if Donna could remember, she would miss him too. But alas she couldn't so that left the old soldier Wilf to mourn the changed alien by himself, and himself alone.

Wilf sighed and continued to stare at the empty-but-not-empty sky

•••

Galaxies away the blue box that Wilfred searched so desperately for flew and turned uncontrollably as the pilot cringed at the bloody gash that splattered across his shirt.

"But I'm not regenerating." He smiled, heaving himself up to the console "So big red gun not killing but hurts like hell. Why wouldn't the Silurians kill me?"

The console dinged and a series of long paragraphs of Silurian weapons containing the words 'big' and 'red' appeared. After digging through paragraphs of missiles and machine guns he landed on a paragraph about a "Nixus Degenerator".

"…Reduces the victims age until the point to where they are no longer a threat. Will cause the victim to have no memory up to the age the effect stops." The Doctor read from the screen. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling of the room at a loss.

"Okay then.…TARDIS activate companion emergency landing. Along with message." A companions name appeared on the screen.

DONNA NOBLE

"But I can't! C'mon old girl, pick another." The name stayed. "Fine then, let's patch her up. Oh I'm going to get a slap from this. Okay now the video, when I'm done send to Amy, Rory, River, Martha, and Mickey."

After his video he looked at his face that now resembled his tenth incarnation.

"Well then," he said as his spaceship crashed towards Donna's home. "_Geronimo._"

**Second chapter up next! Now including a memory less Theta Sigma! **


	2. Chapter 2

•II•

Amelia Jessica Pond looked around worried for her best friend. He was supposed to be at her dinner with her and Rory about an hour ago.

"He's probably lost track of time." Rory reasoned, Amy scoffed,

"He's a _Timelord _he shouldn't ever be able to do that." A crackling noise along with sparks appeared then disappeared leaving their supposedly incarnated friend, River Song. She was holding a blue package in one hand and a small device in the other.

"He's in trouble." She said quietly.

•••

Martha walked through the white halls of UNIT holding important documents in one hand and texting her sister with the other.

_How's the job going?_

_XO Tish _

_Okay I guess…slow day _

_No sign of him yeah? _

Martha stopped knowing exactly who Tish was talking about. The Doctor had almost completely disappeared from the alien map but due to a few strange occurrences that were solved gave Martha the feeling he was back.

Her husband barreled into her holding a blue package and sporting a concerned look.

"We need to go to Donna's." He said quickly.

•••

While every other companion raced to Donna Noble's home. Donna herself just sat in the warm night sipping coffee, her grandad was inside making one for himself in Donna's huge kitchen. With Shaun off on a business trip she invited her grandad, and _just _her grandad, over for some coffee.

But as she gazed up at the shining stars she let loose a small scream as a long trail of fire from the sky landed right outside her patio.

"AH! GRAMPS!" She shouted, Wilfred ran out carrying his mug.

"Is that…oh my," the smoke cleared and showed the blue police box that laid on its side. "Donna, please go inside."

"No. I feel like I should go down…there." Donna ran down the patio stairs followed by a worrisome Wilfred to the box and pulled the door open. The console room was different and on the plexiglass floor a man swayed and gave them a lunatic smile.

"H-Hello a-are y-you D-Donna?" He stuttered.

"Yes?" The man surged onto Donna and gave her a full force kiss. Wilfred gasped as he saw Donna's eyes glow gold then return to her normal brown

"Doctor?" Donna said, "Doctor!" She struck him across the face, "Who give ya the right to kiss me spaceman?"

"T-the Doctor? Is that who I am? I don't remember." Donna raised a concerned eyebrow. The Doctor laughed loudly then it turned to a blood curdling scream.

"Doctor!?" Donna screamed as dark red blood spilled out of his mouth. "Gramps what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know sweetheart move away please." The Noble's stared in awe and fear as his eyes brightened to an antifreeze green. And his hair darkened to an obsidian black, a bright flash of gold surrounded him. The gold faded a left a boy maybe about twelve passed out on the floor in oversized clothing.

•••

"What happened to him?" Donna asked looking at the sleeping twelve year old dressed in Donna's nephews blue pajamas.

"I don't know, Donna but…I don't think it's good." The intense silence was interrupted by the doorbell ringing frantically.

Wilfred opened the large doors to see Martha Jones and Mickey Smith along with three other people.

"What happened to him?" Martha asked. Wilfred ushered them all in even the people he didn't know. Donna rushed downstairs,

"Oh hi, why're you here?"

"This." All five of them held up blue packages. "He left a message and something was happening. Did you get one?"

"No." Donna said, the red headed woman pulled out a small device from the package.

"Here," she tossed it to Donna who immediately pressed the button at the top and a screen appeared. The man on it wasn't anyone Donna recognized though.

"Hello, hi. So the TARDIS is crashing towards Donna Noble's house at 1234 whatever street. And, well, by the time you all get to Donna's and watch this with her…I'll already be gone. Well not _gone _gone but, just not myself and-AH!" The Doctor fell out of view and returned looking like the Doctor Donna traveled with. "Yeah so, this is happening. But just remember, I won't remember anything about you guys. I'm sorry but I won't. And _do not _tell me anything about the Time War, I can barely handle it now. And please just bare with me, the TARDIS is gonna be trying to find a way to reverse this but for the time being, don't get so annoyed with me. The people I'm sending this to is Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, and River. Amy and Rory are who I travel with and River's a confusing friend of mine." He was about to go but he came back, "Oh and Donna? Sorry about the kiss."

And the video ended. River looked at Donna,

"Can we see him?"

•••

"Wow." Rory said again looking at the boy in the bed the seven people crowded around.

"That's him yeah?" Mickey touched his forehead. "He's burning up…and bloody. So what happened again?"

"He crashed and when I came in he was smiling and in torn up clothing. Then blood started spilling out of his mouth and he just; I dunno." Donna started at the little boy.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked, she played with his black hair. And she studied his freckled face.

"I don't know, but what do we say when he wakes up. He doesn't know us and he probably thinks he's still on his home planet. Poor kid." Wilfred sighed sitting next to him.

"I think we should call it a night." Donna looked at the clock. "You all can sleep in the guest rooms. Good night,"

And everyone left the Timelord to his sleeping.

**And done! Next chapter will include everyone meeting Theta!**


End file.
